Tina Turner
Tina Turner seudónimo de Annie Mae Bullock ( * Nutbush, actual Brownsville, estado de Tennessee, es una cantante estadounidense de soul, R&B y rock. Desde el comienzo de su carrera a finales de los 50 junto a Ike Turner, destacó por la acción de sus actuaciones en directo y por su carga sexual. Tras su separación de Ike Turner en los años 70 comenzó una próspera carrera solista. __TOC__ Biografía Etapa con Ike Turner y años 70 Tina nació en 1939 con el nombre de Anna Mae Bullock, en Nutbush, pequeña población del Estado de Tennesse conocida por dedicarse básicamente al cultivo de algodón y por donde transcurre la autopista 19, renombrada como Autopista Tina Turner en honor a la cantante. En 1971, Tina escribió una canción sobre su pueblo natal: Nutbush City Limits (Los Límites de Nutbush), que ha reversionado en el año 1991 y nuevamente en el actual 2008. Con 18 años se unió a Ike Turner en un tour, donde hacía los coros. Tan sólo dos años después Tina era la estrella del show, pasándose a llamar la formación Ike Turner & The Kings of Rhythm. Poco después pasó a llamarse definitivamente Ike & Tina Turner. El dúo comenzó a golpear las listas de ventas en 1960 con el hit A fool in love (Un loco enamorado). A lo largo de la década con la ayuda del productor Phil Spector consiguieron éxitos como River Deep Mountain High (Al fondo del río, en lo alto de la montaña). En 1971 cosecharon otro éxito versionando el tema Proud Mary (La orgullosa Mary), un clásico de la banda Creedence Clearwater Revival. Tres años después Tina abandonó a Ike Turner debido a su comportamiento agresivo y sus diferencias personales. En 1975 tuvo un papel en la película Tommy, encarnando el personaje de Acid Queen (Reina del ácido), sobrenombre que la acompañaría durante bastante tiempo. Durante finales de los 70 grabó algunos álbumes para United Artists, pero no tuvieron repercusión alguna. Entre 1971 y 1974 tuvo apariciones en The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour, destacando dúos con Cher en canciones como Shame Shame Shame (Vergüenza) y Makin' Music Is My Business (Lo mío es hacer música). En 1983 reapareció con el proyecto de Ian Craig Marsh y Martin Ware, B.E.F., en el que hacía una versión del tema de The Temptations Ball of confussion (Bola de confusión). ;Solista En 1983 fue contratada por Capitol Records. Su primer sencillo fue una versión del clásico de Al Green Let's stay together (Quedémonos juntos), que entró con fuerza en las listas en 1984. Su segundo single fue What's Love Got to Do With It (¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con eso?), con el que se mantuvo tres semanas en el número uno, convirtiéndose en unos de los hits del año. Esta canción se entendió como alusiva a su pasada relación con Ike Turner, si bien su video musical no lo reflejaba claramente. De todas formas, el sentido real de la canción quedó claro cuando su título se utilizó para una película biográfica de 1993 (donde Angela Bassett encarnaba a Tina). En 1984 lanzó el álbum Private Dancer con el cual consiguió los éxitos Better be good to me (Mejor si eres bueno conmigo) y Private dancer (Bailarina de pago), escrita por Mark Knopfler, líder de Dire Straits. Participó en un filme de la saga de Mad Max, al que aportó el single We Don't Need Another Hero (No necesitamos otro héroe) en 1985, su segundo número uno. Typical male (Macho típico) en 1986 y Steamy Windows (Cristales empañados) fueron otros grandes éxitos de la década. Prueba de su estrellato en los 80 son sus dos canciones a dúo con grandes ídolos del momento: It's Only Love (Es sólo amor) con Bryan Adams y It Takes Two (Hacen falta dos) con Rod Stewart. En 1991 publicó un álbum recopilatorio, Simply The Best, que incluía el éxito del mismo título. Convertida en uno de los principales iconos del rock, famosa por su enérgica voz y no menos por sus poderosas piernas, Tina dedicó la década de los 90 a hacer innumerables giras por todo el mundo, pero sus nuevos álbumes eran ya discretos, y tan solo aumentaban su nómina como artista consagrada. En esta etapa se incluyen duetos, más sorprendentes que relevantes, con Eros Ramazzotti y Antonio Banderas, y la canción principal de la película Goldeneye (1995) de la saga de James Bond. Tras una larga etapa de relativo silencio, participó en el álbum River: The Joni Letters de Herbie Hancock y en febrero de 2008 reapareció en una gala de los Premios Grammy ofreciendo un enérgico dueto en directo con Beyoncé. En dicha gala, el álbum de Hancock ganó el galardón más preciado, el Grammy al Mejor Álbum del Año. En mayo de 2008, Tina aparecio en el programa de Oprah Winfrey, The Oprah Winfrey Show, junto con su gran amiga Cher, la aparicion de Turner en este show marcó el inicio de una nueva gira de conciertos en Estados Unidos y Europa, que podría extenderse a otros continentes. Tina Turner tiene un Record Guinness por ser la única solista en llenar por completo el estadio Maracaná de Rio de Janeiro. En lo tocante a su vida privada, desde 1987, Tina vive con su novio alemán, Erwin Bach, en Suiza. Tina es budista Fuente. Trabajos Discografía * 1974: Tina Turns the Country On * 1975: Acid Queen * 1978: Rough * 1979: Love Explosión * 1984: Private Dancer * 1986: Break Every Rule * 1989: Foreign Affair * 1996: Wildest Dreams * 1999: Twenty Four Seven Recopilatorios/Soundtracks/Álbumes en concierto * 1985: Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (Soundtrack) * 1988: Tina Live in Europe * 1991: Simply the Best (Recopilatorio) * 1993: What's Love Got to Do with It? (Soundtrack) * 1994: The Collected Recordings - Sixties to Nineties (Recopilatorio) * 2004: All the Best (Recopilatorio) ;Mayores éxitos *1975 "Whole Lotta Love" *1975 "Acid Queen" *1978 "Root Toot, Undisputable Rock & Roller" *1978 "Sometimes When We Touch" *1979 "Backstabbers" *1982 "Ball Of Confusion" *1983 "Let's Stay Together" *1984 "Help" *1984 "What's Love Got to Do with It?" *1984 "Better Be Good to Me" *1985 "Private Dancer" *1985 "I Can't Stand The Rain" *1985 "Show Some Respect" *1985 "We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)" *1985 "One Of The Living" *1985 "It's Only Love" (with Bryan Adams) *1986 "Typical Male" *1986 "Two People" *1987 "What You Get Is What You See" *1987 "Break Every Rule" *1987 "Tearing Us Apart" (with Eric Clapton) *1987 "Paradise Is Here" *1987 "Afterglow" #5 Club *1988 "Addicted To Love" *1989 "The Best" *1989 "I Don't Wanna Lose You" *1989 "Steamy Windows" *1990 "Look Me In The Heart" *1990 "Foreign Affair" *1990 "Be Tender With Me Baby" *1990 "It Takes Two" (with Rod Stewart) *1991 "Nutbush City Limits" *1991 "Way Of The World" *1992 "Love Thing" *1992 "I Want You Near Me" *1993 "I Don't Wanna Fight" *1993 "Disco Inferno" *1993 "Why Must We Wait Until Tonight" *1995 "GoldenEye" *1996 "Whatever You Want" *1996 "On Silent Wings" *1996 "Missing You" *1996 "Something Beautiful Remains" *1996 "In Your Wildest Dreams" (feat. Barry White) *1998 "Cose Della Vita" (with Eros Ramazzotti) *1999 "When the Heartache Is Over" *2000 "Whatever You Need" *2000 "Don't Leave Me This Way" *2004 "Open Arms" *2006 "Teach Me Again" (with Elisa) ;Filmografía *''The Big T.N.T. Show'' (1966) (documental) *''It's Your Thing'' (1970) (documental) *''Gimme Shelter'' (1970) (documental) *''Taking Off'' (1971) *''Soul to Soul'' (1971) (documental) *''CS Blues'' (1972) (documentary) (unreleased) *''Tommy'' (1975) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) (Cameo) *''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) *''What's Love Got to Do with It?'' (1993) (Cameo) (singing voice for Angela Bassett) *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) Notoriedad Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Budistas Categoría:Contraltos Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores de un Grammy Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood